dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenlon
Xenlon (called Shinryuu in Japanese versions) is an additional post-game boss made for the Super Famicom and Game Boy Color remakes of Dragon Quest III. She is a green eastern dragon of immense age and magical capability, granting wishes to those able to best her in battle. Xenlon later appeared in the Dragon Quest Monsters series as one of the most difficult monsters to synthesize. Appearance Xenlon is a large, serpentine dragon with a purple mane circling its head and outlining its body up to its tail. It has yellow eyes and two large, thin green whiskers. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest III SNES, GBC and iOS |name = Xenlon |family = Dragon |image = |HP = 7300 |MP = 255 |Attack = 400 |Defense = 350 |Agility = 255 |EXP = 50000 |Gold = 0 |drop = Seed of strength |abilities = Normal attack Acts twice Freezing Blizzard Scorch Disruptive Wave Chews party member (204~311 damage) Flops onto party (136~207 damage) |spells = Kaboom |note = |location = Cloudsgate Citadel }} Xenlon lurks in the Zenith Tower on the topmost floor. When approached by the Hero, Xenlon will commend him/her for the effort and offer to grant a wish if s/he can defeat him in battle. The following wishes are available: *The Hero can wish for a Sexy Book, which, when read, changes a male character's personality to Lewd and a female character's personality to Sexy. *The Hero can wish for a new Pachisi track. It will appear at the bottom of the well in Jipang. *The Hero can wish to revive Ortega from death. He will be returned to the Hero's house in Aliahan. *In the Game Boy Color version, the Hero can wish for Monster Medals to add to the player's collection. This wish can be made up to three times, each time granting different and rare medals. *In the Game Boy Color version, there is a space on the dialogue box that is blank. Selecting it will unlock a new Monster Medal dungeon. The entrance portal to this dungeon is located in Ramia's temple on Liamland. After granting a wish, Xenlon returns the Hero to the Dragon Queen's Castle. If the Hero approaches Xenlon again, he will agree to fight another time. However, he will only grant a wish if he is defeated within a set number of turns. He must be defeated within 25 turns to earn a second wish, and 15 turns for every wish afterwards. Side Games Dragon Warrior Monsters He is a high-tier monster that requires a Sky Dragon + Orochi. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 He still requires the same recipe, but is now an ingredient for Orligon. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Xenlon can be synthesized by combining four monsters: an alabast dragon, a boreal serpent, an ethereal serpent and Orochi. Xenlon is a Rank X monster, taking up two monster spaces. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional He now requires Greygnarl + Yggdrasil. Trivia * In Dragon Quest III, due to Monster Medals being saved automatically, the player can save wishes by defeating her and getting all of her sets of medals, then resetting the game. * This character is likely a tribute to Akira Toriyama's Dragon God Shenron from the Dragon Ball franchise. Not only do they look extremely similar (the only difference being Shenron's glowing red eyes), they also grant wishes. Other languages Related monsters *Auroral serpent *Boreal serpent *Ethereal serpent *Infernal serpent *Gran dragon Category:Dragon family Category:Dragon Quest III characters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest III bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Superboss